


Blow Us A Kiss, And We'll Blow You To Pieces

by eveljerome



Series: starforce [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux and Kylo having some early morning fun, Hux is a Tease, M/M, Morning Sex, before the plot catches up to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: The far reaching consequences and a morning discussion between Hux and Ren.There has been a disturbance in the Force - the light side felt it, the Resistance felt it, and the ones in the middle of disturbance itself woke up many mornings later for some snuggles and more.





	Blow Us A Kiss, And We'll Blow You To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, the smut writing is a first for me, haven't written it before, so please be gentle with comments.

Rey almost trips on a patch of green grass (so green, she will always marvel at all the green in the galaxy) when she feels a disturbance in the Force.

It feels like something had been stretched too far and now can’t be put back together. Something is raging in the Force. Rey regains her balance and tries to feel around her – to know where on island is Luke Skywalker. It has been one of her exercises here on Anch-To, to locate the Jedi master and traverse the cliffs to get to him. To train her senses and agility.

But now her senses are being bombarded by something else. It is Luke who finds her first and looks as disturbed as Rey feels right now. 

Just as abruptly the disturbance in the Force started, just as fast it ends prompting her to ask “What happened?” Luke still seems to her as all-knowing.

“Something evil. Still far away.” Luke was looking at the sky. “It feels like someone’s in great pain.”

“Shall we go help them?”

 

~~

 

Leia was listening to lunch gossip, sipping tea, when she feels a disturbance in the Force. Everyone in the mess hall keeps on their conversations and laughter. Not a single one of them notices her stiffening in the seat and quietly gasping. Leia puts her tea down and closes her eyes. 

She is not used to actively using the Force, but when it comes to her family she has always felt more connected to things. The disturbance felt _wrong_ , which was worse – even familiarly _wrong_ , which let her to believe that it wasn’t to do with Luke, or even Rey. 

Then it was Ben. Kylo Ren doing his evil deeds using the body of her Ben.

It was time to put an end to it.

Leia stood up, getting everyone’s attention. They had a disturbance to investigate. And it would be better if they did their reconnaissance well armed in the fastest ships available.

It was time for Kylo Ren to answer for his crimes.

 

~~

 

Kylo woke up to a hand clutching his shoulder and a voice muttering in his ear. Ginger hairs were in his face, tickling the nose. Hux was having a dream. A rather lovely dream, if the hardness pressing into his hip was anything to go by. Kylo could only smile. It was a truly lovely way to wake up.

Shifting around, Kylo tried not to wake Hux too quickly. But his only wish this morning was to get one of his hands into Hux’s sleep pants. Once in, Kylo hummed – the cock in his hand was getting firmer and lovelier to hold. Starting a slow stroke he got even more lovely sounds out of Hux – right into his ear, and a moment later felt teeth clamped around the same ear. Hux was now moving purposefully, shifting his hips forward to push his cock into Kylo’s grip. 

Hux was trying to stifle his ever increasing grunts by biting and licking Kylo’s ear and then slowly moving his lips across Kylo’s face towards his mouth. Kylo turned his head to aid Hux in his quest for a kiss. Hux moaned loudly when the lips connected – using now Kylo’s mouth to muffle his sounds, licking in.

Kylo was having none of it. “I want to hear you.” 

Hux whined and shifted one of his hands to grab onto Kylo’s throat. His hips didn’t stop the forward motion, still grinding. Kylo squeezed his hand around Hux’s cock, rubbing his fingers on the head, spreading the precome to make everything more slippery. 

“ _Ah-ah-aaah._ ” Hux pushed his hips forwards, then bending his spine backwards, moving back and forth, chasing his pleasure. Grunting Hux then pushed them both over so that Kylo was on his back. Hux smirked down, grabbing Kylo’s hand that was still around his cock and tightened his grip. Kylo’s own cock was poking at his back, but Hux wasn’t paying attention to it. It was his turn now.

“Like this.” Hux moved his and Kylo’s hand up and down, showing when to squeeze and when to rub. 

“ _Hux._ ” Kylo breathed out when Hux was speeding up his movements. Hux then put his other hand back on Kylo’s throat, squeezing. Their pace increased until Hux shouted – coming all over Kylo’s abdomen. Few drops got even higher, getting close to one of Kylo’s nipples. Hux kept twitching his hips still working his cock, milking the come and getting some on their fingers. 

“Mmmm. Good- _good boy_.” Hux moaned out, then reached forward to rub some of the come on Kylo’s nipple. Moving forward he closed his mouth around the nipple and licked until Kylo was moaning as well. 

Hux felt Kylo moving the hand still covered in his come, backwards – towards his own cock. Hux smirked before leaning forwards and biting at the nipple in front of him. Kylo could only shout “Hux!” and a good number of obscenities, then descending into more moaning, as he frantically moved the hand and up and down his cock. Hux licked the nipple, and moving his mouth away from it, blew a cold breath on it.

Kylo shouted Hux’s name again and came – splattering the come and then rubbing it onto Hux’s butt, grabbing at it and squeezing one of the cheeks.

“ _Mmm._ Good morning to you too.” Hux smirked, lying down on Kylo’s torso, licking at his lips for more kisses. They spent some time like that – stuck together by sweat and slowly drying come, enjoying their morning.

 

~~

 

Kylo was looking at Hux over his cup of caff. 

He could hardly recognize the stiff and uptight General Hux in the man sitting across from him. It looked like Hux had accepted his several falls from grace with a certain ferocity and now was fully committed to being this – sometimes bearded and completely assholeish thing that did not stop himself from getting what he wanted and when he wanted. Like this morning, and many mornings preceding this one, all starting a few days after their altercation with the three pirate ships. 

Only later, when they were on route to where Rey and Luke Skywalker were, did they feel the echoes of the disturbance in the Force. Kylo realized that it was Hux – that descent into Dark side – that caused the disturbance. 

If they felt the echoes, then that meant others had probably felt the disturbance itself. And it was worrying. There were bound to be someone ready to come investigate because they did not like how dark the disturbance felt. They both decided that it was paramount they reach the planet of many islands that Luke Skywalker was on. 

Kylo knew that Hux was dreading the moment, but at the same time somehow sure that they will both survive whatever will happened to them.

“Ren?” 

Kylo realized that he was staring, mulling over the last days and revelations while his gaze was arrested on Hux’s face. It was a very pretty face when it was slack and sated. Hux looked the best when he was taking pleasure.

But at this very moment Hux was instead frowning and sending tendrils of the Force towards Kylo trying to read him. From his sudden smirk and a slight reddening of his ears he managed to grab those last musings. 

“Is that what’s always on your mind?” Shifting in his seat, Hux straightened his back, pushing his chest out, then biting his lip. “Me?”

Kylo could only breathe out loudly and try not to spill his caf. He didn’t have to look down to feel his pants getting tighter.

“Well. It’s very flattering.” Finishing his caf, Hux put it down before very deliberately stretching right there in his seat. Kylo had to put his own cup down before caf in it went everywhere but his mouth. 

Hux got up and rounded the table before putting one of his hands on Kylo’s face – just cupping his cheek, and leaning in – putting his lips against Kylo’s – _close, so close_ – before giving a little peck to them and retreating. 

“You’re evil.” Kylo groaned, when Hux rubbed a finger over his lover lip and went past him. Kylo stayed sitting, then letting his hand go of the cup and squeezing himself through the pants.

**Author's Note:**

> my kylux blog @ huxxkylo


End file.
